


I can't imagine how my life would be (if all your gravity did not hit me)

by satbiym



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satbiym/pseuds/satbiym
Summary: Promare ficlets, stand-alone and can be read independent from each other.Chapter 1: Robber!Lio AU
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I can't imagine how my life would be (if all your gravity did not hit me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Yes, I am in Promare hell now! Happy to be here, let's heat things up, shall we?
> 
> Title of the fic is from the song, [Honeybee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGuri4x3f9U), it’s s o f t 
> 
> Was listening to [CloZee - Koto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QvMcQ2Eejo) when writing this! 
> 
> Prompts from the [colormayfade generator](https://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) that this fic is based on (fair warning, I used the spirit, rather than the letter, of the prompt): 
>
>> ‘I don’t know who you are or how you got in here but I need you to give back at least some of the armoury.’ AU
>> 
>> It’s not stealing. It’s ‘secret borrowing.  
> 
> 
> Happy reading! 

Galo didn’t know what was it that woke him up at 2AM in the middle of the busiest week of the year (the week of Valentine’s day when every person who had just been dumped started flirting with casual acts of arson, all for the singular goal of attaining some alleged emotional cleansing that could only be found by setting fire to their ex’s things, and...

_Listen._

Galo didn’t, as a rule, even _pretend_ to understand how most things in the world worked.

Galo especially had no idea about this, or any other, particular cure to heartbreak, seeing as the only context _his_ heart had ever been broken in was while on the job.

And really! Who was he to judge! Life was tough enough to survive, let alone thrive as it was. But, at the same time, _while_ he wasn’t one to stop anyone from living their own truth-

He just wished there wasn’t as much arson involved in living one’s own truth, is all.

Argh, he hated waking up in the middle of the night! His brain started to get all… _philosophical_ ).

But anyway, now that he _was_ up, he could go for a glass of cold wate-

_Click._

At the noise, Galo found himself more awake than he had been a second ago.

_There was an intruder in his house._

Galo got out of bed, cursing his usual habit of keeping his charging phone away from his very flammable body, and after some tip-toeing sent off a text to Burning Rescue’s HQ, hopefully someone on shift would alert the police.

But until then…

Galo grabbed his almost completed lego replica of a matoi.

He was going to have to hold them off until then. Galo smiled, seemed like just the task for his burning rescue firefighter soul.

Even if the person he was rescuing was himself. It still counted!

He opened the door as softly as he could, the living room was shrouded in darkness.

But-

The door to his armoury was open.

Galo tip-toed his way through the living room and towards the room he called his armoury - housing his most prized possessions, his matoi collection - focusing on evenly distributing his not inconsiderable weight so as to not give away his position on his creaky floor slats.

Clenching his hand on his matoi as the few feet between him and the door to the armoury seemed like the vast expanse of the Gobi desert, and just as treacherous.

He could hear someone whispering.

“You don’t understand-” A low voice inside the room murmured softly, sound muffled and yet also somehow... agonized?

Galo listened harder, wishing he had had the foresight to get one of his steel glasses to put against the door for better eavesdropping ability (he had seen someone on TV do that once!).

“I have made gourmet meals out of ingredients I found in the trash, alright! So, when I say this guy has _nothing of value_ in his house, I mean that I feel like I should be leaving something _behind_ when I leave.” The voice continued, getting a bit louder towards the end.

Galo blinked.

Surely… this wasn’t what it sounded like...

“I’ve never felt like I had to commit reverse robbery before.” The low voice said, sounding hotly irked.

Galo… was starting to get the feeling that the guy robbing his house was judging _and_ pitying - Galo didn’t know which was worse - _him_ for his life choices.

Gripping his matoi with more enthusiasm and fewer nerves than before, Galo peaked inside the armoury. It was darkened except for the partially obscured light from the robber’s phone.

“I mean, what kind of civilized human being _can live like this_?”

At that, Galo could hold himself back no more, and he rushed in, swinging his matoi at the direction of the appalled voice and flickering on the light switch on his way in.

“ _I_ am the kind of civilized human being who is going to quench that fire in your robbing heart with my own _burning_ firefighter soul!” Galo shouted as he rammed into the figure standing at the center of the room, the lone light bulb hanging above them, starting its process of flickering its way to wakefulness.

Galo, deprived of most of the light and working mostly on sound and wholly on outrage, misjudged the distance between him and the robber.

Both shouted as Galo slammed into a lithe body, practically half his size, and they both fell, Galo’s matoi hitting the ground and shattering into many, many lego-sized pieces.

And at that moment the flickering light chose its side and illuminated the room with now consistent brightness.

“My matoi!” Galo shouted, destroyed (and focused on his priorities).

“My leg, you _brute_!.” The body under his own gritted out, sounding simply _done_ with the whole ordeal.

“Huh?” Galo looked down at the face so close to his own, for the first time laying his eyes on the robber who thought he was too good to rob Galo’s house.

Lavender eyes met his own, crunched up in a ferocious frown that made Galo’s hand instinctively twitch for the safe familiarity of his matoi, even as broken as it was, anything to keep himself grounded as those piercing eyes glared into his own.

“Oh, uh, you-” Galo attempted. _Where had his words gone?_

“Get. Off. Me. Before. I. Make. You” The voice gritted out, still and all the more intimidating for it.

“R-Right!” Galo tried to jerk himself upright when suddenly his whole world was in motion.

He cried out as the man under him did... _something_ with his arms and face and before Galo knew it he was being dumped on the floor with his hands being hogtied.

_It was_ , Galo hated to admit, **_really fucking cool_**.

Could you ask robbers to teach you awesome moves that they had just used against you? Like, what was the protocol for even asking something like that in a way that would make the surly looking, leather-clad guy agree?

Well, he had mentioned wanting to leave behind something because he had felt sorry for Galo’s apartment’s sad excuse of an existence.

Huh, Galo could work with that.

Galo opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by the guy scooping up the remains of his matoi and looking at it quizzically.

“...” The guy did not say, but oh, Galo _heard_.

A beat passed until the guy seemed to regroup, shaking his fluffy tea green hair, as if to dispel a bad thought.

“Give that back! It’s a collector’s item!” Galo cried out, concerned.

The boy looked back, eyebrows raised judgmentally, and dryly asked, “Collectors. What kind of a “collector” would want something like _this_?”

“Passionate collectors! Ones with burning souls!” Galo cried out, offended.

The boy stilled.

“Burning souls, huh?” the boy murmured, almost to himself, twirling the matoi’s half-assembled stick in his hand, with an almost offensive amount of ( _cool_ ) ease.

Galo struggled against his restraints, ready (and _itching_!!) to show the other boy what it _meant_ to be on the wrong side of _this_ passionate collector’s burning soul.

“Well, this has been… a complete waste of time.” The boy continued, watching him struggle with unconcerned eyes and uncaringly, turning his back to Galo and towards the window in the armoury.

“I’m out.” The boy threw out, carelessly hitching his leg over the now open window, “Let’s never do this again.”

“Wait!” Galo cried out, tied up, helpless and desperate.

The boy stilled.

“Y-You still have my matoi.” Galo said.

The boy turned around, eyebrows lost in his hair, to stare at Galo.

_Really?!_ his lavender eyes seemed to say.

Galo held his gaze, unflinching, until-

A sigh.

Galo’s heart started to beat faster, was he not going to give it back?

The leg came back down from being hooked on the window sill, just as gracefully as it had gone up, and the boy in a flash of movement, placed the matoi with uncharacteristic gentleness on the floor and leapt out of the window.

Galo tried to quiet his thundering heart as well as he could, tied to the floor of his armoury.

It was alright, he had given it back.

_But-_

Suddenly, Galo’s front door burst open as uniformed officers came rushing in.

The heavy boots stomped in, each calling out-

“Clear!”

“Clear!”

“He’s here! No sight of the intruder.” a gruff voice clinically called out above Galo, heavy duty boots next to his tied-up body. Galo didn’t look up.

“Galo! Galo! Are you alright? What happened?!” Aina’s voice came rushing in, harried and urgent, as she ran into the armoury.

Galo was still frowning, his mind stuck on a detail.

_Why had he given it back?_

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments/social media!
> 
> This is marked completed, but I will be adding ficlets to this as I write them, so don't forget to subscribe (to me or the fic) if you want to be updated!
> 
> I am on...  
> [Tumblr](http://satbiym.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/satbiym),[Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/satbiym) or even Discord if you're so inclined!
> 
> **IMPORTANT NOTE**  
>  I noticed that many of you might not have AO3 accounts and might not be able to subscribe to my fics for updates OR want some behind the scenes previews.  
> So! if you'd like to be updated whenever I update next/get behind the scenes about my other fics please fill out **[this form](https://forms.gle/fv5mjLT48HT9wyuw8)** and I'll email you when I do (Along with many Behind The Scenes and exciting surprises about things I'm working on!)
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
